It is recognized that individual humans differ in their sequence and recently several individuals have had their genomes sequenced, for instance James Watson and Craig Venter. Comparison of the genome sequence of individuals has revealed differences in their sequences in both coding and non-coding parts of the genome. Some of these variations in humans are significant and contribute to phenotypic differences between individuals. In extreme cases these will result in genetic disease. The 1000 Genomes Project has the objective of cataloguing sequences in the human genome, involving sequencing the genomes of a very large sampling of individuals from diverse art-recognized human ethnic populations.